A Special Hearts and Hooves Day
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves day, and the mane six all have special plans. PinkieDash, RariJack, FlutterMac, SpikeLight.
1. The Morning

I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Morning

Rainbow Dash awoke to a sweet and delicious smell. Confused, she climbed out of bed and sleepily made her way to her kitchen.

"Morning Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said as the pegasus entered.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here?" Dash said a yawn.

"Well, it's Hearts and Hooves day, so I wanted to surprise you by making you breakfast."

"How are you even up here? My house is made of clouds."

"I stopped by Twilights house on the way over here and had her do that cloud walking spell on me."

Dash glanced at the wall clock. It was just after seven.

"Huh. That was nice of her."

"I know! She was a little grumpy at first though."

"Gee, I wonder why…" the blue mare muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, I made my super special pancakes and waffles just the way you like them!"

"Aw, thanks babe," Dash said kissing Pinkie on the cheek.

"No problemo! It's the least I could do for my super awesome fillyfriend."

Smiling, Dash sat down at the table and began pilling food onto a plate and immediately dug in. The pancakes and waffles were unlike anything Dash had tasted before. Pinkie would put syrup and homey into the batter, making them taste as if they had been covered in them, but without making them soggy. Pinkie also put in lots of cinnamon and sugar, to further increase the sweetness, as well as chopped up strawberries, bananas, and blueberries. No matter how many times Dash ate them she was always surprised at how much flavor Pinkie was able to cram into them.

Pinkie sat down next to her and began eating as well.

"How is it?" she asked in between mouthfuls.

"Better then ever!" Dash proclaimed through a mouthful of waffle, "You really outdid yourself this time."

"You always say that."

"And it's always true."

"Thanks," Pinkie said kissing Dash, "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"It's a surprise Pinkie. Trust me though, you're gonna love it."

"As long as I'm with you Dashie, it doesn't matter what we do."

* * *

Twilight sat in her kitchen, grumpily drinking her second cup of coffee. Pinkie had burst into her house just a little bit ago, woke her up, and demanded she cast the cloud walking spell on her so that she could go see Rainbow Dash. Why she couldn't of just waited until Twilight had woken up on her own, she didn't know. Considering Pinkies weirdness though, this was pretty much par for the course. Finishing her coffee, she got up to pour herself a third one when she heard soft footsteps and a yawn from behind her.

"Morning Twilight," Spike said pouring himself a cup.

"Morning," Twilight grumbled as she sat back down.

"I thought I heard Pinkie a little bit ago. Was she actually here or was that just a weird dream?"

"She was here. She made me do that cloud walking spell so she could go see Rainbow Dash."

"She couldn't of waited till later?"

"Apparently not. I guess she wanted to surprise her for Hearts and Hooves day."

"Speaking of Hearts and Hooves day, you've been real secretive about what we're doing tonight. Any hints you can give me?"

Twilight chuckled and placed a kiss on Spikes cheek. "Sorry, you're just gonna have to wait till later."

"Aw come on! Just a little one?"

"Nope."

"Please! I promise I'll still act surprised."

"You're just gonna have to wait."

* * *

"Mornin' big brother," Applejack said as she stepped out into the orchid, "Got any special plans for today?"

"Eeyup," Mac replied with a nod.

"Same here. Good thing we don't got to many chores today. Wouldn't wanna keep our special someponies wiatin' to long fer us."

"Eenope."

Working quickly, the two ponies finished up their work in record time. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Applejack let out a small sigh of relief.

"That went pretty well. See ya later big brother."

"Eeyup."

The two parted ways, heading towards different parts of town. Applejack ran through town quickly, taking all the detours and side streets she knew. As she passed through the park, she stopped briefly to pick a rose off of one of many rose bushes that had been planted. She continued on until she reached her destination. Slowing down, she stepped up to Carousel Boutiques front door and began to knock.

"Rarity, its Applejack!" she called out, "Ya'll up yet?"

She waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"Rarity? Ya there?"

The orange earth pony stared at the door. Maybe Rarity hadn't heard her. She knew how Rarity could be when she was creating clothes. She often went into a 'zone' and would ignore what was going on around her. Considering today was Hearts and Hooves day, Rarity was probably creating some special new outfit just for today. Nodding, Applejack pushed on the door lightly. It swung open, just as she thought it would, and she stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Applejack ascended the stairs to the second floor and went over to Rarity's workshop.

"Rarity, ya in here?" she quietly asked, lightly knocking on the door.

Receiving no answer, she opened the door and stepped into the room. In the middle of the room, Rarity lay asleep on a heap of fabric and drawings.

"Rarity, did you stay up all night working?" Applejack said softly to herself, "Ya know that's not good for you."

She walked over to her sleeping fillyfriend and gently shook her shoulder.

"Rarity, it's time to get up now," she whispered.

Rarity shifted and mumbled something, but remained asleep. Applejack shook a little harder, and in a slightly louder voice said, "Rarity, wake up."

Rarity slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and turned over, saying, "Oh, good morning Applejack. Seems I stayed up a bit later then I had wanted. Thank you for waking me."

"Of course. Couldn't have ya sleepin' all day. We got plans, remember?"

"Of course I do," the unicorn replied standing up, "You didn't really think I'd forget, did you?"

"Course not," Applejack replied with a chuckle, "Here. I picked this for you on the way over," she continued, handing her the rose.

"Oh, thank you dear," Rarity said taking the rose and sniffing it. Placing it behind her ear, she looked to the other mare and smiled. "How does it look? Lovely, right?"

"Not nearly as lovely as you."

Rarity laughed placed a kiss on her fillyfriends cheek. "Oh, you. Come on; let's go get some breakfast. I am positively famished darling."

* * *

Fluttershy quickly moved about her home, feeding her animals and tending to whatever other needs they had. The yellow mare had plans for later today and needed to make sure everything was taken care of at home first.

"Come on Angel bunny, eat your breakfast," she said placing a bowl of veggies in front of the bunny.

Angel looked at the bowl, then turned away, arms crossed, and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

"Angel bunny please, today is very important. I need to make sure you're all taken care of before Big Mac gets here."

Angel looked back at Fluttershy, then at the bowl. He grabbed a piece of lettuce, sniffed at it, than began quickly devouring the food. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, he's here!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily. "Good morning Big Mac!" she said, pulling the door open with a smile.

"Howdy," Mac replied with a nod.

"Come in, come in," the yellow mare said, stepping to the side.

Mac nodded in stepped inside as Fluttershy closed the door behind him. Floating off the ground, she laid down on the red stallions back and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm so happy to see you today," she said, "This is going to be our first Hearts and Hooves day together. I'm so excited."

"Eeyup," Mac agreed with a nod.

"I have so many special things planned for us to do, I hope we can do it all before the days over."

"Eeyup."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


	2. The Day

I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Day

"Thanks again Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said as she put the dirty dishes in the sink, "I know how much work you put into those pancakes and waffles. I really appreciate it."

"Of course!" Pinkie said, cleaning the stove, "That's why I only make them on special days. And today is super special!"

"You say that every Hearts and Hooves day."

"Cause every Hearts and Hooves day is special! Especially this one!"

"Oh yeah? And whys that?"

"Cause of this!" Reaching into her mane, the pink pony pulled out a small box wrapped in pink paper covered in little hearts. "Open it!" she said holding it out towards the pegasus.

"Whoa, isn't it a little early to be opening gifts? I mean, we usually wait till the end of the day."

"Oh yeah. Forget you saw this," she said shoving it back into her mane.

"Uh, okay. So, anyway, first up I thought we could go to the park. There's gonna be a rainbow set up over there and I wanted us to be there when it went up."

"Ooh, that's sounds awesome! Lets go before all the good seats get taken!"

As the two left the house, Dash couldn't help but think about what could have been in that box.

* * *

"Okay, lets see. First on the schedule is breakfast at Ponyville Café," Twilight said looking over a scroll that floated in front of her.

"You seriously made a schedule for today?" Spike asked from the top of the stairs.

"Of course. How else are we supposed to make sure we do everything today? Speaking of which, are you almost ready? We're twenty-three seconds behind schedule. We need to get moving."

"Just a second!" the baby dragon called down. As quietly as he could, he opened the closet door and, after a quick look around, pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in brightly colored paper and rushed downstairs. "Ready!"

"Finally," the alicorn said turning, "Lets get going before… What's that?" she asked seeing the gift.

"Its for you. Happy Hearts and Hooves day Twilight."

Taking the gift, Twilight pulled the paper off, revealing an old looking book.

"Spike, is this…?"

Spike nodded. "It took me all year to find it. Not to many bookstores carry Alakazam's spell books."

"Spike, this is amazing!" Twilight pulled Spike into a hug and placed a large kiss on his lips. "I've been searching for this book for years."

"I know. You talk about it all the time. Now that you got this one, you've got the complete set."

"Thank you Spike. I love you."

"I love you too Twilight."

* * *

"Do I really got to wear this?" Applejack asked.

"Of course darling," Rarity responded, tying a scarf around the orange mares neck, "They're matching outfits. How will anypony know that were together if we don't wear them?"

"I would think that the fact that we're out together in public, bein' all lovey-dovey, or whatever, would tip 'em off."

"Yes, well… I still think we should wear them. I did stay up all night putting them together."

Applejack sighed and looked over herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silky, pink dress that had lines of hearts running down it. Around her neck was a light scarf with a similar design. Rarity was wearing the exact same outfit.

"Well, I suppose we could wear 'em for a bit."

"Thank you dear," the unicorn said kissing her on the cheek, "Just watch. Everypony we pass in town will be jealous of our love."

"If ya say so."

* * *

"Would you like any more?" Fluttershy asked holding up a small plate of French toast.

"Eenope," Mac responded wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Okay. I'll just put these away for later. Um… So, what do we do now?"

"Didn't ya'll say ya had plans fer us?"

"Oh, yes, right. Um…. Well, lets see. First was breakfast, then, um, a walk through town to go see the bird choir. They're going to be singing a special Hearts and Hooves day song."

"Sounds lovely."

"I know. I'm so excited to hear it."

"We should get goin' then. Don't wanna be late."

As the two ponies made their way out of the house, Fluttershy stopped went to open a nearby closet. "Um, just one more thing before we go," she said pulling a small box out and handing it to Mac.

The read stallion opened it to find a large red bandana within. "The bandana I been eyin'? Oh, thank you."

Mac leaned forward and placed a kiss on his fillyfriends cheek. He took the yoke around his neck off, set it against the wall, and tied the bandana on in its place.

"How's it look?"

"It looks good on you," Fluttershy replied, kissing Mac back.

* * *

"That was so awesome! The rainbow was all FWOOSH!" Pinkie exclaimed throwing her forelegs in the air, "And then the colors were all SHWAH! And then everypony was all like 'Oooh, ahhhhh.' And then-"

"I know Pinkie, I was there," Dash interrupted.

Sighing contently, the pink mare leaned her head against her fillyfriends shoulder, saying, "We should do this everyday."

"It would kinda lose the magic pretty quick if we did."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what's next?"

Leaving the park, the couple was now walking down the main street. All around them, the town was covered in bright pink hearts and flowers. Happy couples walked around and sat together under trees and at outdoor cafés.

"Well, next I thought we should… Wait, is that Applejack?"

Not to far away, an orange earth pony wearing a ridiculous looking pink dress sat in front of a shop.

"I think so," Pinkie said, "What's she doing?"

"Lets go see. Hey, Applejack!" Dash called out as they quickly ran towards her.

Applejack turned towards them, her eyes growing wide. She glanced around nervously before awkwardly smiling.

"Uh, hi Rainbow, hi Pinkie," she said.

"What in Equestria are you wearing?" Dash asked, holding back her laughter.

"Rarity made us matchin' outfits so that everypony could see how much in love we is."

"Seriously? And you agreed to wear it?"

"Heck yeah I did! Rarity's my fillyfriend. If she wants us to wear matchin' outfits, we're gonna wear matchin' outfits. Ya'll's just jealous of us."

"Right. Jealous. What are doing sitting out here anyway?"

"Waitin' fer Rarity. She said she needed to get somethin' fer some kinda surprise later or somethin'."

"Right. Have fun with that. Come on Pinkie, let get going."

"Okie Doki Loki! See you later Applejack!"

The two walked away leaving Applejack to wait. After they were far enough away, they began laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you see that dress?" Dash said, rolling on the ground.

"I know!" Pinkie cackled, "I can't believe Rarity actually made that!"

"I can't believe she's actually letting them go out dressed like that!"

After a moment, the two ponies calmed down enough to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"Where are we going next?" Pinkie asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"The bowling alley."

"The bowling alley?"

"Yeah. They're having some kind of special Hearts and Hooves day lovers something or other. It sounded awesome."

"Oooh, I love bowling!"

* * *

"Are you almost done Spike? We need to get going or were going to miss our next stop." Twilight said impatiently as she wiped her mouth.

"You need to calm down Twi. You can't schedule everything," Spike replied through a mouthful of omelet.

"But today's special Spike. There's so much I want us to do together. Making a schedule was the only way I could make sure we'd be able to."

"Twilight, today's supposed to be relaxing. You can't relax if you keep stressing out over that schedule."

The purple alicorn sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. I just want today to be perfect."

"And it will be. As long as we spend it together."

Reaching across the table, Twilight took hold of Spikes claw. "Thank you Spike," she said, "You always know just what to say."

* * *

"Alright, ready meet the day darling?" Rarity asked as she opened the door.

"Guess so," Applejack replied.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked turning.

"Well, uh, it's just, I feel a little silly wearin' this."

"I do admit it's not my best work. I did spend only one night making it after all."

"That's true. Could have been worse I guess."

"Quite true, quite true. Now come on. We've spent enough time standing around."

The two set off into town. A few ponies gave them odd looks as they passed, but nopony said anything. After a short time, they stopped in front of a small grocery store.

"Wait here darling. I need to pop it here to get a few things. It shouldn't take to long," Rarity said.

"Wait, what? Why? I thought we was supposed to be spending the day together."

"This is for today. I'm going to surprise you with something later."

"Hmm, okay. Just don't take to long."

"Of course not," the white unicorn replied with a kiss.

Applejack sat down in front of the store and glanced about, nodding and waving to ponies that passed by, when she was suddenly surprised by a voice calling out, "Hey, Applejack!"

Turning she saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash coming towards her. She looked around, hoping that Rarity would appear to save her. When she didn't, the earth pony turned and smiled, saying, "Uh, hi Rainbow, hi Pinkie."

"What in Equestria are you wearing?" Dash asked, holding back her laughter.

"Rarity made us matchin' outfits so that everypony could see how much in love we is."

"Seriously? And you agreed to wear it?"

"Heck yeah I did! Rarity's my fillyfriend. If she wants us to wear matchin' outfits, we're gonna wear matchin' outfits. Ya'll's just jealous of us."

"Right. Jealous. What are doing sitting out here anyway?"

"Waitin' fer Rarity. She said she needed to get somethin' fer some kinda surprise later or somethin'."

"Right. Have fun with that. Come on Pinkie, let get going."

"Okie Doki Loki! See you later Applejack!"

The two waked away leaving Applejack to wait. She sighed as she watched them go and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. Just then Rarity came out of the store, a plastic bag floating in front of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting darling," she said, "I was having trouble finding exactly what I wanted."

"And what did ya get?"

"It's a surprise!" Rarity said holding the bag away from the other mare, "You're just going to have to wait."

"Aw come on, just a little peek?"

"Sorry, but no."

The bag began to glow before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the…? What did ya just do?"

"That was a little trick I had Twilight show me. I sent the bag back home. Now come along. We have lunch reservations and we don't want to be late."

* * *

"Oh, the bird choir was so lovely. What did you think Big Mac?" Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup," Mac replied.

"Ok, um, next up was, um, going to the park. There supposed to a rainbow for couples to sit under."

"Sounds romantic."

"I know. That's why I thought it would be perfect for today."

Reaching the park, the two found a large tree to sit underneath from which they could see the rainbow stretching up above them. Fluttershy leaned up against Big Mac, feeling very content. Feeling the pegasus' body against his own, Mac smiled and placed his foreleg around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Fluttershy sighed happily and pressed herself even closer. Mac responded by placing a kiss on the top of her head. The two sat there, staring at the rainbow, oblivious to everything but their own happiness.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


	3. The Night

I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Night

"Ah, today has been awesome," Pinkie sighed happily.

"Told you you'd love it," Dash said with a smile.

"I never doubted you for a second."

"Thanks. Now come on. We still got one thing left to do today."

"The firework show!"

"Yep. Lets hurry up so we can get good seats."

Running quickly through town, the two made it to the park in a few minutes. Looking around, they could see that the area was quickly filling up with couples. The pair of ponies were looking for a good place to sit when they heard a voice call out, "Pinkie! Rainbow! Over here!" Turning towards it, they could see Twilight floating above the crowd, waving to them. They ran over to where she was and found the rest of their friends gathered together.

"Thanks for saving us a space guys," Dash said as the couple sat down.

"Of course darling," Rarity said, "We wanted to make sure everypony got a chance to see the show."

"Plus, Fluttershy and Big Mac were already sitting here when we got here," Spike said.

The two of them blushed and looked down.

"We, um, kind of, um, fell asleep looking at the, um, rainbow earlier," Fluttershy said bashfully.

"Eeyup," Mac confirmed.

"Long as you two was havin' fun, that don't matter," Applejack said with a small laugh.

"Say, Applejack," Twilight said, looking to the earth pony, "I've been meaning to ask you about those outfits you and Rarity are wearing."

"Lovely, aren't they?" Rarity said, moving closer to her fillyfriend, "I designed them myself."

"Well, they're certainly… Memorable," Twilight carefully responded.

"I think they're nice," Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup," Mac said with a nod.

"Well, it's good to see somepony appreciates my work," Rarity said glancing at Applejack.

"I said they was nice," the orange mare replied.

"I'm just kidding darling," the unicorn said with a laugh and kissed her on the cheek.

"Right. I knew that."

"Guys, quiet!" Pinkie said hopping up and down, "It's starting, it's starting!"

Eight pairs of eyes turned skyward as fireworks began to explode above them, filling the night sky with multicolored bursts. Everypony in the park sat transfixed, oohing and awing. The display lasted for roughly twenty minutes before coming to an end. When the last of the fireworks faded from the sky, everypony began cheering and stomping the ground in applause.

"Wow. That was beautiful," Twilight said.

"Yeah. A great end to a great Hearts and Hooves day," Spike said, cuddling close to the alicorn.

"Oh yes, most definitely," Rarity said nodding, "And we all got to spend it with our special someponies."

Everypony nodded in agreement. As the crowd around them began to disperse, the four couples stood up as well. Saying their goodbyes, they took off in different directions. Arriving back at the library, Spike let out a yawn.

"Tired already?" Twilight joked.

"It's been a long day."

"But a good one. Thank you for everything Spike."

"Of course," he replied, kissing her.

"Before we get to bed though, I haven't given you my present yet."

There was a small flash of light and a box appeared in front of Spike. The dragon grabbed it and quickly opened it. Inside were several gems of all different colors shaped like hearts.

"Whoa Twilight, these are awesome. Thank you."

The two hugged for a brief moment then went upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"So, what's this surprise you was talkin' 'bout earlier?" Applejack asked as she and Rarity arrived at Carousel Boutique.

"I thought it would be nice if I made you dinner tonight."

"Really? Ya'll's gonna make me dinner?"

"Of course. You're always baking things for me. I want to return the favor. Now then, you just wait out here and I'll have dinner done in a jiffy."

Applejack nodded and sat down in the boutique's main room.

"Oh, you take off the outfit if you want!" Rarity's voice called out from the kitchen.

Applejack carefully removed the dress and scarf and waited patiently as the boutique began to fill with the delicious smell of food cooking.

"Alright, ready!" Rarity called out after about an hour.

Entering the dinning room, Applejack found the small table Rarity had set up covered with a pink heart covered tablecloth. Two lit candles sat in between two plates of pasta and two wine glasses filled with a deep red liquid.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say.

The two ponies took their places across from each other and began to eat. The pasta was cooked al dente and covered with a slightly sweet red sauce.

"That was delicious Rares," Applejack said after they had finished.

"I'm quite surprised myself."

"Really? Why?"

"I never knew I was such a splendid cook. I'll definitely have to do this again. Now then, I have one other surprise."

Leading Applejack into the other room, Rarity opened a closet and pulled out a cowboy hat similar to Applejacks own, but much newer and cleaner looking.

"I made you a brand new hat darling."

"It looks great."

Taking off her old hat, she placed it down and took the small box that was hidden underneath it and held it out to Rarity.

"Oh, I wonder what this could be," Rarity mused as she opened it. Inside was a simple necklace. It consisted of a small heart shaped ruby hanging from a gold chain. Removing it from the case, she quickly put it on as Applejack put her new hat on.

"It looks good on you," they both said at the same time before laughing.

"Thank you dear. I love you," Rarity said hugging Applejack.

"I love you too."

* * *

After making a quick stop at Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy and Big Mac arrived back at Fluttershys home.

"Sorry I didn't bring my present over in the mornin'," Mac said.

"It's okay," Fluttershy replied, "I'm sorry we weren't able to do everything I had planned for us today."

"We was still able to spend the day together. That's all that matters."

"You're right. This was the best Hearts and Hooves day I've ever had."

"Eeyup. It was a lot better then when Applebloom and her friends tried to set me up with Cheerlie."

"Oh yes. Twilight told me about that. That sounded like quite the day."

"Eeyup."

The two stood there for a few seconds, both feeling a little awkward.

"Uh, here," Mac said handing a box wrapped in colorful paper to her.

"Thank you Mac," Fluttershy said as she opened it. Inside was a photo of the two ponies in front of the fountain in the center of town, in a nice frame. Fluttershy gasped when she saw it.

"Mac, is this…?"

Mac nodded. "Eeyup. The picture from our first date."

The yellow pegasus pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Big Mac. This is perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you Fluttershy."

* * *

"I was right!" Pinkie said skipping into the living room of Dashes home.

"About what?"

"That this was a special Hearts and Hooves day!"

"Really? Not sure I saw it."

"Oh, right! That's 'cause we didn't do the presents yet!"

"Oh yeah. You had a little box or something me."

"Hey! I told you to forget you saw that."

"Sorry Pinkie. So, can I open it now?"

Pinkie shook her head. "Nope. It'll be more special if you open it after I open mine first."

Dash chuckled. "Alright, fine."

Quickly moving into the other room, she returned with a small bag with a heart on it. Taking it from her, the pink pony reached in and pulled out a plushy cupcake with a big happy face on the paper cup.

"Aww, Dashie, it's adorable!" Pinkie said hugging it.

"It totally made me think of you."

"Thank you," the earth pony said kissing her on the cheek, "Now then, my turn."

She once again pulled the box from her mane and handed it to the pegasus. Dash pulled off the paper to revel a small jewelry box. Dash looked at it for a second before opening the box to find a gold ring set with a small sapphire.

"Pinkie, what… What is this?" she asked confused.

Kneeling down in front of her, Pinkie took hold of Dashes hooves and looked up into her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, will you marry me?" she asked.

Dashes eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open. She sat there, mind blank, no idea what to say or do.

"Dashie?"

That single word snapped her back and she took hold of the sides of Pinkies face. Pulling her close, she placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. They held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. They looked into each others eyes, smiling.

"So, yes?" Pinkie said after a few seconds.

Dash chuckled softly and kissed Pinkie again. "Yes Pinkie. Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
